Total Drama Phantom presents Vile 2011
by XxATwilightForeverGirlxX
Summary: A group of friends stop to pick up a hitchhiking woman only to end up getting drugged by her with a gas. They awaken to find that vials have been implanted in the base of their skulls - which are of course instantly fatal if they are removed, a grinning professional looking woman informs them on TV screens that they have 22hrs to fill these vials with a specific amount of reachful.
1. The Introduction: Indeed You Do

**This is the presentation of the Danny Phantom and some Total Drama a Vile movie version but anyway this is going to be something horror, wicked, pain, dreadful, abominable and even likely some characters are going to be in this movie...watch this! Have fun the horror one! I'm doing this for Halloween remember.  
**

**The title of this movie if the warning signs wasn't it...it says..."The root of violence is science without humanity..." -Mahatma Gandhi**

**One thing remains when the music start playing "Indeed You Do" by Holly Golightly and also it might be for anything attempt that in motion, but when something going on and it started the intro the camera shows to where the dark skin man's foot showing and his legs up to knees and to where his body and was covered into something and also the female doctor with a surgeon mask on and a blue doctor hat on she turn her head and look at the man and then the singer started singing for then**

**The man's eyes were half open...**

_**Indeed You Do**_

_**Fit right in here**_

You mean me no harm,  
slipped easily into my shoes  
while they were still warm

**He look down at his feet and then blurred he look at the siccors, the cells, red, pink and green cells were on the chemical cups**

Brake your fingers to the bone  
for all the world to see

**The man was screaming muffling and then he moved his body up and down then**

You do whatever it takes to  
replace all trace of me

**The man was muffling and muffling and then he started screamin with a baseball on his mouth**

But don't go diggin your own grave,  
I already made you one

You do whatever it takes  
This face still has my name on

**The laboratory cups were water in blood in it and then it boils into it with single cans and he started screaming and screaming as the pains comes along he started shaking and shaking while screaming, but the woman still went back and set the laboratory cup test in the hole**

And you left yourself wide open hopin'  
And you'll get your big heart broken too

_**Indeed You Do**_

**But the man still screaming and screaming and muffling and screaming while woman is cutting his heart out and started open it to see and the scenes were still looking and looking and looking_  
_**_**  
Indeed You Do  
Fit right in here**_

_**The lab materials that she used is for like anything but nothing but  
You mean me no harm,  
You slipped easily into my shoes**_

**The man shook his head no but the lady put some kosher salt in her hand with a glove and she tried to put it inside his heart and then soon enough he started screaming**

_** while they were still warm**_

And you left yourself wide open hopin'

_**And you'll get your big heart broken too  
**_  
**The white pills were on the side and then she used it for something**** she did faster and faster and faster and faster**_**  
**_

_** Indeed You Do**_

**The song had ended until she sled it and the she put three pills in it and then also by the way she closed it back the small case and then it had faded to black once then the introduction has ended...the next line is ****the next chapter**_**  
**_


	2. The Meadow Forest: Beach on the Moon

**This is my new chapter now for then by the way this is the second chapter  
**

**The title card of the movie is "Vile" for then...  
**

**The song that was so beautiful, guitar and some nice ways for playing the wind in the meadow is the song called "Beach on the Moon" by Kurt Vile, the man who had played this song beautifuly and then it looked until then**

**In the morning time the warm breeze the sunrise and then morning breeze of the wind and there's a girl named Sam Manson, labeled "The Self-Proclamied Goth" who picked out some flowers a pink one, she's sitting on the tree and hold a flower in her hand she got up and the sun had hit her. She stand up there by the tree in the middle of the forest and she looked at the sun and it rise on her and then Vile started singing country.**

The camera and looks at the sleeping bag and the big bag and then the two couple were sleeping

_I got a freeway in mind, let go of my head_

Sam Manson's best friend Marci Wildflower, the orange head girl who was sleeping by her new boyfriend, Dash Baxter, the blonde one and now as his girlfriend

_Walk down my line better be sure you'll be dead  
_

by the way she looked up and then suddenly Sam just walk and stand right here and maybe less more and she tell her to come here because she has to tell her something important, she just got up and waking up while looking at Dash sleeping, while she put on her boots and then she walk down there tiptoely she stop at looked at Sam smiley as Sam started to say something.

Mar, I'm chicken out for this, maybe if I only wanted for sure. -Sam

Baby, you're pregnant, it's not just cancer, it's gonna be thrilled for this. -Marci

_You get up on top, these days you gotta a be a low-life drifter so  
Slither up just like a snake upon a spiral staircase_

I know, I just for this, I think I just need one more day. Thank you. -Sam

_Get your damn hands off of my land,  
Why don't you sock me and get off of my street_

Marci had stretched her arms and yawn for like second

Sorry, I know you're gonna do it for sure. -Marci

Sam and Marci are walking up to it and then just wandered around the forest as they can.

_Cus I scared you out of your own shoes  
Now I'm gonna tie'em together and hang'em on a wire  
Til its junkies for hire  
And I got a hunchback_

Sam walked slowly and then she stopped and know who it was and looks like it was her boyfriend, Danny Fenton (Sam's boyfriend) and then she started to sneak up on him and say something while he's sleeping

Pssst. Hey, mister. Sam whispering

Hey, you. What are you doing out here? -Danny as he kissed her on the lips.

Uhh...just wonder around the forest. -Sam

Yeah, that's sound sexy and funny. Were you scampering -Danny

That's when I pull my pants down last night. -Sam

That's what I'm dreaming about. -Danny

Really? That's sounds weird. -Sam

It's really coincidence. I didn't even have my pants on last night. -Danny

Really? -Sam

Danny and Sam laughs when he grab Sam by her face and kiss her on her lips as they cuddled in.

Okay. How about this one? -Sam

Yeah. -Danny

You ready? -Sam

Yeah. -Danny

Would you rather be locked in a room with full of snakes or spiders? -Sam

They're ants. What kind of snakes? -Danny as he chuckles

Big ones. -Sam

What poisonus? -Danny

Uh they couldn't kill you as long it has sharp fangs to bite. -Sam

What kind of spiders? -Danny

Big ugly ones like maybe tarantulas. -Sam

Couldn't just be a bear wouldn't just be a bear what are you in for? -Danny

No. -Sam as she chuckled

Snakes or spiders? -Sam

As Sam rub gently soft on Danny's head softly as it could

Would you rather be locked in the room with bull of freezing? -Danny


End file.
